


bitter rage (and this fire still lingering)

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Especially Fai, M/M, Post-Acid Tokyo, Pre-Infinity, They're both being morons, Thoughts of inflicting bodily harm, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampiric Urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: "You're a fucking drama queen," the ninja tells him, a couple of worlds later, after the kids have gone to bed.Fai feels his nails elongate and pierce the skin of his fisted palms.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	bitter rage (and this fire still lingering)

His bones ache, his flesh itches, and his teeth- his  _ fangs _ now,  _ fangs _ , like he's some sort of  _ monster _ \- feel like they might just bite into someone without his permission.

Fai hates this. 

He hates that nothing in his life is under his control, not even his own choice of death, and he wants to tear the world apart, wants to rip into Kurogane with his new fangs and his new claws until there's nothing left of the insufferable man, just for doing this to him. 

"You're a fucking drama queen," the ninja tells him, a couple of worlds later, after the kids have gone to bed. 

Fai feels his nails elongate and pierce the skin of his fisted palms.  _ He's only trying to get a reaction out of you,  _ he reminds himself, and breathes through the wave of rage. He glances over his shoulder. "Is that so."

Kurogane is sitting in the corner armchair, his sword next to him. He has his head propped against his left hand, and he's gazing at Fai with a certain kind of look that makes Fai want to fight, and to run, and to… 

"Yeah. Even more so than you used to be before."

Before he knows what he's doing, Fai's already in Kurogane's face, claws under the man's chin, eye slitted and gold. "You don't know shit, Kurogane," he whispers, as threatening as he can. Kurogane doesn't so much as twitch under him.  _ And fuck, isn't that annoying? _

For a second, just a fleeting second, Fai wonders what face Kurogane would make, if Fai were to kiss him now, to bite down on his lip and suck it into his mouth. Would he be shocked? Would he be disgusted? Would he throw Fai on the floor and consummate this burning thing that's been between them since day one?

As ever, Fai is too much of a coward to find out either way. 

Which is why, after one last lingering glare, he pushes away and goes to his own room. 

He pretends not to hear the sighed "Damn stupid mage," from behind him. 


End file.
